Story ideas for adoption!
by ShiiroiKitsune21
Summary: I've got some ideas for Naruto stories for adoption. Authors, most (almost all) of the stories involve time-travel, Kakashi and Minato; I put on each story a condition and... 'advices', if you want to follow them. This isn't a story, it's a bunch of ideas you can adopt! You have been warned!


**Hellooooooo! :D **

**I have too much ideas and I wanted to put them for adoption. Whoever wants to write a story about these has to:**

**-Tell me what story through PM (Private Message)**

**-Wait for my OK **

**-Say that the main idea is mine. Somehow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Little Hatake <em>**

De-aging and being thrown in the past definitely wasn't on Kakashi's to-do list. And when Kurama said their chakra mixed by mistake… that was just what he needed. Chibi!Kakashi with Good!Kurama and Shocked!Konoha!

_The condition is to bring him to Konoha and cause an uproar everywhere. After that, you're pretty much free to do all you want. You can even give time-traveller Kakashi a tail and fox ears! :D _

_His age can space between four and ten. You can dump him in an Alternate Universe and made him go nuts. Just… don't make the story too angsty. Pretty please? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who are you, Hatake?<em>**

Thiry-six-years-old Kakashi was thrown backwards in time, but something went wrong… and now he lost his memories and sight! How can he change the bloody path he took when he can't see where he walks? He won't let that discourage him, but can he make the difference? Almost-successful!Time-travel and, obviously, Kakashi-centric.

_Condition is to name him Kazama. I just like the name, don't know why. ;)_

_After that, everything is fair game: you can give him back his memories if you want, just don't mess up too much. It can be a great story, give all you got! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's read the future! <em>**

40 years old Nanadaime Kakashi and family end in a strange room… with Team Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraya! Will the future change because of a book? Will Kakashi not die in embarrassment? Will Jiraya not stare too much at the Hatake's wife?

_Condition is to add a little humor here and there. It would be soooo funny… _

_You can create your OCs or picking them from my story 'What happened without us?'. The future book's chapters can be about everything from Sakumo's seppuku to the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. And, obviously, you can make it an AU, reinventing some facts and what not. _

_Good luck! ;D _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gokage, ready to save the world?!<em>**

Killer Bee thought that activating the Nanadaime's seal was a good idea, Kurotsuchi face-palmed, Gaara sighed, Mei is shocked and Naruto's on an emotional roller coaster. A wanted to throttle his Brother. What should six legends do in the past? Save them all, of course!

_Condition is to dump them during or before the Third Shinobi War. Pretty much._

_The Nanadaime here is Naruto, the Tsuchikage is Kurotsuchi, the Kazekage is Gaara, the Mizukage is Mei and the Raikage is A. Adding Killer Bee in the mix, ehehe! You can make them appear either during Sakumo's mission, in his house after that or in a place full of people. The cause of the time-travel is a seal developed by Naruto and Kurama, which was activated by Killer Bee because of stupidity and a mistake. _

_All is fair game, ladies and gentlemen! :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>ANBU Nightingale adopted it and got my permission! :D<em>**

**_EDIT: As Tsukio69 pointed out, different authors might come up wih different ideas. I'll just add other ideas, but you can still select the ones already adopted! _**

**_My amazing notebook!_**

I was, uh… shoved in a strange portal… and I found myself lost in the woods. Then these cosplayers started talking in Japanese and looked in my red notebook. Full of Team Minato's drawings, obviously. They seemed pretty angry and shouted something at me. It still didn't allow me to understand Japanese …Shit.

_The condition is to make the OC someone who likes a lot to draw Naruto scenes, mostly about Team Minato. Preferably a girl._

_Dump her near Konoha or something. If she will change the future willingly or not is your decision, but she will. Somehow. She won't understand much Japanese, but she'll know some words or sentences. After that, do whatever you want! :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The future Mirror<strong>_

Nakame, Kazumi, Boruto, Himawari, Shikadai... no one of the new generation expected this to happen. The Sandaime looked at the kids on the other side of the mirror and sighed. "Call the Nanadaime, then" the not-so-old man said, then paused "The Rokudaime as well". Who would have thought that some kids could open a portal in the past Hokage office?

_Condition is to insert Nakame and Kazumi in the new generation bunch! :D_

_In this story, Boruto and co. wrote one of Naruto's seals and, by mistake, they opened a portal-mirror in the past Hokage office. Panic ensues and everyone is cracking their heads to do something. This 'portal' can be opened everytime you want whenever you want. You can decide if people and objects can pass through it and what everyone does! I think it would be favolous if there was Team Minato on the other side... you can just imagine Kakashi and Minato's reactions! :D_

_Good luck with the story and remember, all is fair game! ;) _

**If you want to review, don't do it negatively. If you don't like the ideas, don't write anything: I already published these and I can't turn back time (not outside the stories) to rewrite them. **

**Beware of the Kitsune's rage! **

**-Shiiroi Kistune21**


End file.
